In recent years, with great advance in the semiconductor technique, portable electronic devices and flat panel display apparatuses have been rapidly developed. Among various types of flat panel display, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have gradually become the mainstream display products due to the advantages such as low operating voltage, free of harmful radiation, light-weight, small, compact size and so on.
In practice, the driving method such as a dot polarity inversion, a column polarity inversion, a row polarity inversion or a frame polarity inversion may be adopted to drive a liquid crystal display panel, in order to prevent liquid crystal molecules of each pixel within the liquid crystal display panel being deteriorated.
For the driving method of the dot polarity inversion with a preferable display quality, the driving polarities of any two adjacent pixels are opposite in the liquid crystal display panel. Therefore, a source driving apparatus configured to drive each of the data lines within the liquid crystal display panel has to perform the polarity inversion several times. Accordingly, under the condition of the source driving apparatus without power saving mechanism, the source driving apparatus overall may generate a considerable power consumption.